Airplanes are designed for long haul and in order to ensure safety of passengers during the course of flight, airplanes are equipped with various safety equipment for passengers, for example, a life vests, oxygen masks, and floats. One of the important goals of aircraft cabin crew before an airplane takes off, is to validate that each safety equipment is in its designated place. For example, each chair in the airplane has a life vest placed underneath for an emergency landing situation.
Conventionally, just before an aircraft takes-off, the aircraft cabin crew manually validates presence of safety equipment for each passenger. This approach of validating presence of safety equipment in the aircraft is not only time consuming, but laborious as well. In other conventional systems, each of these safety equipment has an associated passive RFID tag. However, in these conventional systems, the use of passive RFID tags reduces the detection range. Moreover, due to reflection, multi path effect and less distance between two neighboring chairs, multiple RFID tags may be detected in one chair, or a single tag may be detected in multiple chairs/Rows.